Confession of a Genetic Mutant
by Robbie5x5
Summary: A slightly different take on episode 3x08. (slight spoilers if you have not made it to that episode) Featuring Cosima and Shay


"One more time, breathe in." The moment was shattered by Cosima's cough. The blonde quickly leaned over placing a loving hand on the brunette's breast bone. "Sorry, corpse pose." Cosima got out, still struggling with a leftover wheeze. Her sickness was more pronounced these days. Shay just smiled, concentrating loving energy on Cosima's chest. The cough subsided, and in the moment of peace Shay started performing reiki on her lovers ailing body. She could feel the life force radiate off her as she slowly moved her hand up and down Cosima's tiny sternum, her fingers caressing that energy; guiding it. She was pouring her own energy into the brunettes, it was sensual, loving and both could feel the quiet intensity of what was happening in the small studio.

"Do you know anything about near-death experiences?" Cosima broke the silence.

"Why, have you had one?" Shay responded still allowing her hands to caress the chi.

"I had something." She could hear the struggle in Cosima's voice.

She gently gazed into Cosima's eyes her hand hovering over the clone's chest, a trouble spot for her. "I have a theory, before we leave, we see what we love, like pit of the soul can't live without it love and sometimes if it's strong enough, sometimes we find our way back."

She felt Cosima's energy falter, she knew the brunette was struggling. She also knew that she was becoming someone Cosima could love, so she did not press it. We all have pasts, we all have great loves that we had to learn lessons from, by losing them. It makes us better people for the next great love.

Shay lightened the moment by leaning over the brunette's body. Making eye contact, shiny blues meeting deep hazel "Are you done corpsing out, cause you are already late for work?" eliciting little laughs from both girls. Shay's eyes lighting up at the happy scrunched up face Cosima made.

"Give you a ride in the Bug?" she offers while Cosima plays with the tendrils of her hair falling from the angle. "I should show you the secret lab." Cosima states. " "Can I meet the genetic mutants?" She says excitedly. "Yes, but you won't survive it." "Oh no!" she proclaims laughing.

Cosima lifts her head, locking the blonde in a deep, slow kiss. Shay allowing her hand to slowly trail from knee up the clone's body sending chills that she can feel ripple through her, nibbling on Cosima's ear she whispers "want to shower together, you know save time and the environment?" Cosima nods her head and gently stands, allowing Shay to grab her hand and lead her to the shower.

The water was cleansing and Cosima was so perfectly in the moment, the smell of lavender and vanilla slowly surrounding her. She couldn't remember a time she felt so light, carefree. She leaned against the cold tiles as she knotted her fingers in the silky blonde hair of Shay who was currently on her knees. Cosima's eyes closed as she gasped and her legs trembled to hold her steady, not from sickness but from the waves of pleasure that were currently crashing throughout her body. This was good. This is what she wanted, more importantly what she needed.

Cosima lounged on the bed watching Shay put together a most impressive ensemble of patterns. She smiled watching her adjust her hat and bangs. She caught Shay's eyes in the reflection of the mirror eliciting a laugh from the blonde that made her turn and pounce on the dreaded beauty pinning her to the bed, hands above her. "What were you thinking about?" She giggled. Cosima sighed "That I am falling for you." Shay bit her lip and kneeled over to kiss her. "Me too." Cosima sighed "Shay, my life is so complicated…" Shay brushed her face. "Why?" there was a pregnant pause when Cosima did not respond and looked away.. Shay gently grabbed her face forcing her look make eye contact "Is it because you are sick, because that's ok. And it's my choice, to not care." Cosima's eyes watered up, how lucky she was to have this kind of support. "That's part of it, but there is also the genetic mutants to worry about." Shay laughed "Cute." The blonde giggled nuzzling into her neck. Cosima sighed "No Shay, I am the genetic mutant." Shay laughed again clearly not getting that she was serious. "Cutest mutant ever." Realizing it was not a joke she got serious. "Cosima, you are not a mutant!" Cosima picked up her phone and dialed a number. "You will see." She said looking at her girl, while the phone rang in her ear. "Sarah, hey I need you come to 1015 Qeenstar RD. apt B. We might have another member." She hung up. And then grabbed Shay kissing her. "When Sarah comes you can decide if this is what you want." She kissed her deeply, knowing it could be the last, but maybe not.


End file.
